choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Fontaine
Victoria, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned actress. She is also a potential love interest. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Victoria has dyed blonde hair that falls in waves down her front and back, brown eyes and dark skin. In Book 1, she wears a purple shoulderless, long sleeve blouse and a gray skirt. In Book 2, she wears a red, off-shoulder peplum top and sleek black jeans. Personality Despite her fame, she is shown to be hostile, aggressive, and petty although she has since changed her attitude. Relationships Your Character As an aspiring actress Your Character idolises Victoria. However, unimpressed by Your Character's lack of Hollywood status and recognizing her as a potential threat, Victoria initially acts with hostility towards you. She is also one of your love interests. Cassandra Leigh It is revealed that the two starred in The Warmest Winter and played lovers. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= VictoriaFontaine.png Victoria Full view.png|Full view of casual outfit Victoria lingerie.png|Lingerie Victoria country look.png|Western outfit Victoria dress.png|Pink dress Victoria Fontain Dress full.png|Full view of dress |-|Book 2= VictoriaBK2Full.png|Victoria's outfit in Book 2 Victoria Book 2.png|Book 2 Miscellaneous RCD Official.png|Victoria on the cover Victoria The Warmest Winter poster.png|Movie poster VictoriainTenderNothings.jpg|Keeping Victoria in Tender Nothings Option TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interest in BK2, CH1 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. * Diego, a character from the Endless Summer trilogy has his students watch Victoria's film The Warmest Winter, with one student at least finding it virtually unwatchable. * In Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath, if the Main Character lies to Arthur, Tom will compare their acting skills to that of Victoria. * Her age was revealed in Book 1, Chapter 12. * In Book 1, Chapter 14, Matt will buy the film rights and financing it, and Teja will be the new director. It is up to the player to keep Victoria in the project or let her go. ** On March 9, 2018 it was confirmed that although Victoria would not appear in Tender Nothings, she'd return in future chapters, and you'd have more chances to grow closer to her. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/972347252982267905 ** Even if you do not keep her in Tender Nothings in Book 1, when you start Book 2, the plot makes it seem like you did. *On March 25, 2018 it was revealed that if one is to play Book 1 now, PB has changed the altercation between Your Character and her. Victoria no longer pulls your hair. *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that Victoria, alongside the other three love interests have received an updated look. *She is starring in a crime film called The Godmother. She will be playing the role of Erica Sinclair, San Trobida's first female drug Kingpin. *She made a movie 10 years ago called Cross to Bear. It was about a preacher's wife risking everything for a scandalous romance. *In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, if Your Character asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether the MC is male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria," and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her." Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters